


Killin' Time

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Buffy POV fic set after the end of Season 2





	Killin' Time

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> Lyrics from 'Killin' Time' by Tina Cousins  
> No copyright infringement intended
> 
> Lyrics = italics

_If I could get over you then I could get away from here, it’s such a lonely place  
I only have myself to blame and if I make it through the wasteland of my mind  
Maybe then I’ll find a way to find a brighter day…_

You’ve been gone three months. Three months without seeing your smile, hearing your voice or kissing your lips.

I think about my 17th birthday. Not what came after it because that’s too painful. No, I think about the night we spent together. Your cool strong hands working their magic on my yielding flesh. I couldn’t believe that I was with you, joined with you. For so long it had been my dream.

_Thought that I could change your mind but some things can never be  
And so our story ends, if only we could be friends  
And though you’re far away from home I feel every breath you take  
You’re living deep inside of me and I just can’t be freed…_

I can’t believe how you changed. The things you said to me in the sewer, you shattered my heart. Something happened between you leaving that morning and the sewer. I don’t believe that someone didn’t influence you; why did you listen? It wasn’t just the Mayor, was it?

I know I was a bitch to you but you were killing me. How dare you make decisions for me! You were my life. I once told you that you were the one freaky thing that made sense in my freaky world. I meant that. Didn’t any of what we went through mean anything?

_I’m just killin’ time since you went away  
All I have are memories and every day they fade  
I’m the love you didn’t want, the love that couldn’t reach  
I reminisce on every kiss and I’m just killin’ time_


End file.
